Another Day at the Beach
Another Day at the Beach is the third episode of the fourth season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie is determined to make Midge and Summer get along, despite the fact that they have nothing in common. Summary Barbie pulls up to the beach with Summer and Midge, excited about the prospect of a day by the surf with her two friends. Summer comments that she hopes Midge likes extreme sports and pulls a spiky volleyball and rocket-fueled surfboard out of the trunk of the car. Midge says that she'd rather do some light reading, and pulls out a bookcase. Barbie states that she knows the two are opposites but that she hopes they can get along regardless. While Barbie is setting up for a picnic, Summer races out of the water in snorkeling gear holding a harpoon and asks if she's ready to swim with the sharks. Midge on the other hand is hoping that Barbie could help her finish the sun shelter that she has woven. Tension builds between the two rival dolls when Summer asks if Barbie wants to go hang-gliding with her while Midge wants Barbie to do a crossword instead. Summer states that she knows a five letter word for boring and begins to spell out Midge's name before Barbie breaks the tension by asking if the three of them would rather play a game with a 'generic flying disc'. Midge is worried that it may be too windy and while Summer tries to talk her down a giant gust of wind blows past, clogging Summer's joints with sand. Midge, luckily, has a can of Sand Away on hand and uses it on Summer, propelling her into a moat Midge had dug in case the tide came in. Barbie holds up a handful of shells, asking if her two friends would like to go beach combing. Summer proclaims that she loves shells because "they make great throwing stars" and throws the shells at Midge's bookcase. Midgecomments that she detests violence but loves crafts, and turns the shells into a picture frame. Desperate, Barbie turns to food as a possible activity to tie the two together. Summer says that the only food she eats are high-energy protein pellets while Midge says that she doesn't like exotic foods and that whole wheat bread is too spicy for her taste buds. Summer complains that Midge is a stick-in-the-mud, leading to Barbie forcing the two to promise to try to get along. Midge agrees to get in the shark cage while Summer decides to try her hand at macramé. Midge is terrified of what she thinks to be a shark, but is in fact just a fish wearing a shark fin hat. Summer on the other hand, dislikes macramé at first but soon decides to love it once she discovers that she is a competent weaver. The three meet up once again and Barbie points out that they do, in fact, have some shared interests. Summer states that she isn't just good at macramé, but is better at it than Midge , causing the two to argue once again. Barbie gives up as Summer and Midge agree to have a macramé-off, and decides to hang out in the shark cage for some peace and quiet. Locations Featured *The Beach Quotes *"Hope you like extreme sports Midge!" - Summer *"I think I'll stick with a little light beach reading" - Midge *"Look guys! Sea shells! How about we all go beach combing" - Barbie Character Appearances #Barbie #Summer #Midge #Wilfred the Fish Trivia *This is the third 'sequel' episode from the first season that the show's done, following Closet Princess 2.0 and Oh How Campy, Too. *A large sand statue of two Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots can be seen at the start of the episode. This is the second cameo of another Mattel property inserted into the show, after the He-Man cameo in The Shrinkerator. *Barbie's problem with driving is carried over from Licensed to Drive, as she is speeding so fast Midge almost throws up. *Barbie refers to a Frisbee as a "generic flying disc", more than likely due to the fact that Wham-O owns the copyright on the name instead of Mattel. *The Fish appears twice, once while Midge in in the shark cage, wearing a shark fin hat, and a second time when Barbie is in the shark cage, floating along in the background. *Midge's love of macramé is brought into question once again, as she weaves her own sun shelter in a matter of minutes. *Summer's competitive edge kicks in when she decides to hold a macramé-off against Midge to see who is the better crafter. *Summer reveals that the only food she eats are high-energy protein pellets and that her favorite flavor is 'yellow'. *Midge comments that she isn't a fan of exotic foods and that she considers whole wheat bread to be too 'spicy' for her taste buds.